The invention relates to methods and apparatus for the installation of operating systems in computers.
The invention finds particular application in the installation of operating systems in computers which are linked by means of a network, for example a local area network.
Typically, for installing an operating system at a local computer, it is necessary to supply a data storage medium, for example a CD-ROM or floppy disk carrying the operating system, this being inserted into an appropriate reader at the local computer and to perform the installation in accordance with the operating system supplier's instructions. Typically, the operating system provides a standard configuration of the operating system at the local computer. After, or during basic installation it is often possible to customise the installation depending on the requirements of the user. However, in this case the customization is performed by the user and there is no control over the customization.
Where the local computer forms part of a computer network, for example within an organisation, it is desirable that limits are put on the customization which is effected on installation of the operating system. Indeed, it is desirable that the customization is standardised. This facilitates the achievement of compatibility throughout a network. However, there are added benefits in that a user not at his or her normal workstation can still readily use another workstation because the basic configuration will be familiar, even if there are differences at a local level due to local or regional requirements. As well as some local or regional requirements, for example depending on the country in which the installation is performed, the customization which is needed will also depend on hardware characteristics of the local computer and also the function of the local computer, for example as a client workstation, or as a server in a local area network.
It has been proposed to control the customization of the local computer by providing additional media (for example floppy disks) which are used in combination with the media carrying the operating system, in order to control the installation of the operating system at the local computers. However, the maintenance of the installation software is a very expensive task due to the rapid changes in hardware and software configurations. Even relatively minor changes to the installation software can result in significant consequential changes being needed.
It will be appreciated that the installation of operating systems at local computers which form part of a network presents significant technical problems. These result from the need to permit standardisation, while still permitting the installation of the operating system to be customised depending upon the hardware configuration of the computer concerned and also its function (for example a workstation providing a user desktop, or a server for a network). Accordingly, the present invention seeks to mitigate the technical problems associated with the installation of an operating system in local computer which is connected or connectable to a remote management computer.